


Snatcher X Female Hunter

by TheMadWriter121



Category: Bloodborne (Video Game)
Genre: F/M, Finger play, Height difference, and where better on these guys than their yaoi hands? X3, bound hands, i would, let's face it the snatchers are super attractive, ptumerian, swiggity swag get in his bag, they've gotta have an erogenous zone somewhere, unseen village, yahar'gul
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-12-30
Updated: 2017-10-07
Packaged: 2018-09-13 07:18:47
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 2
Words: 2,808
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/9112405
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/TheMadWriter121/pseuds/TheMadWriter121
Summary: After being kidnapped for the hundredth time by the snatchers, one decides to try something different with his little prisoner...





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

> Second Bloodborne smut, yaaaaay! I had to do one for the snatchers. It had to be done. Please leave some comments, tell me how I did, it would be much appreciated. So, with that squared away, enjoy~

It had become a common occurrence for the Hunter to wake up, slowly inching out of unconsciousness, at the same time, in the same place.  
Yahar'gul. Not the friendliest place in Yharnam, truly. In fact, being stationary in this place almost always resulted in some awful beast coming up behind you and ripping the piss out of you. However, something was different this time. 

The Hunter, still a bit dazed, moved her legs to walk. She made it an inch before the clanking of metal made her blood run cold.

She was chained to the bloody wall. Great. 

The door to her cell creaked open and she looked up. A lone snatcher ducked in, no bag in hand, and shut the door behind him. She had to keep her head, even though, in her current situation, he could take it off if he wanted. The Hunter had outsmarted these things time after time, what made this any different?  
“What, you didn’t bring me a friend?” The woman feigned cockiness. “I might get lonely in here like ‘this’.” She emphasized her last words through clenched teeth, rattling the chains for good measure. 

The snatcher seemed not to be phased by her clearly expressed anger. He had captured this one multiple times, and, actually, had developed a sort of affection for her smart mouth and strong willed nature. The Ptumerian liked this Hunter. And he wanted to show her his feelings. 

He moved closer to the Hunter. She began to squirm in her restraints, attempting to put a foot between her and the creature. “Stay away from me, you…” She ordered, but trailed off, looking behind the advancing enemy into the room beyond. Her axe and pistol lay on a table well across the way from them. Bugger. Even if she got free, there was a chance he would knock her block off and send her tumbling back into dream-land, battered and bloody. Either way, it seemed this was going to be the case now. She saw him reach out a hand to her, and she squeezed her eyes shut.

Instead of searing pain, the snatcher was, instead, cupping her face in his cool palm. 'What in paleblood’s name?’ She peeked open an eye and saw his, scanning her face, as if studying its features. This deviation from what would normally have been a bloody fight sparked at her nerves, and she huffed out. “What are you waiting for, you bloody brute? Just kill me already!” 

The Ptumerian stopped touching her face, then moved downwards to her neck. He moved the covering and let his fingers run down her soft human skin. “H-heeeeey, what’re you doing there?” The Hunter reflexively stretched her neck out. Not to let him have more to touch, but to keep herself from cackling. That area was sensitive, thus why she kept it hidden. When he got tired of nearly making her soil herself messing with her neck, the snatcher began to fumble with the buckles on her clothes. She only responded when his hands started undoing her pant’s belt buckle. 

“Hey! Watch it there, yo-hoooo…” Her scolding words were cut off when his fingers wrapped around her thighs and squeezed lightly, near her most private area. He noticed this and began feeling around there more, until… “Ha-ack! Stop…please…” Finding the desired place, his finger began to rub back and forth, hard and fast. Her face went red as blood and she threw her head down, not showing the pleasure he was giving her.

Gods, no man had ever touched her this way, and now a 'snatcher’ was making her horny? Bollocks! 

Deciding she’d had enough-which was entirely untrue- she pushed the creature back with her foot. “No! Stop this, now!” She locked eyes with him, near blood drunk eyes with soulless gray ones. He growled and stood quickly, getting close to her so her whole form was in his shadow.  
She wasn’t afraid anymore. “Do it, I dare you.”

In one swift movement, the snatcher smashed his lips onto the hunter’s. Her eyes widened and she tried to pull away, but his large hands held her head and neck in place.  
Why? Why was this happening? Although she would try denying it later, she had to admit…it wasn’t as bad as she thought. Quite enjoyable for her first kiss, actually.

His lips moved against hers, inexperienced, same as her, as she finally closed her eyes and melted into the sweet kiss. Large hands traveled down her body to her hips and held her close. The snatcher let up and her lips chased his, making her open her dilated eyes. From this vantage point, the ptumerian’s face was much more visible. High cheekbones hung over sallow cheeks, darkened under cover of his hood. And a large mouth. A mouth that had just kissed hers. Oh dear, what had she just done?

And why was it not enough? 

The Hunter, embarrassed, looked down at the floor and whispered something inaudible. He raised her chin up, growling slightly. She swallowed hard. “T-touch me more, please?” That was all he needed. 

The snatcher pulled a key out of a pocket in his robe and freed the woman’s hands. Now came the real fun.

She pulled off her gloves and placed her bare hands on his toned (mmmmmmm) chest and proceeded to push him backwards, not breaking eye contact with her prey. Once the tall Ptumerian was up against the cell bars, she shed her coat and jumped onto him, wrapping her legs around his abdomen and planting her mouth back on his. He grabbed her hips and squeezed, hard, making the Hunter moan into their kiss. He took the opportunity and slid his tongue into her mouth. Her tongue wrapped around his, memorizing the salty taste. He began to tear at what was left of her clothes. Metal and leather fell to the floor piece by piece. Once she was completely nude, aside from her boots, the snatcher flipped their positions. Her skin lavished the cold metal on her back, and the sharp fingers raking down her sides. She let out a laugh this time. Not from just being ticklish again, but from, well, this! 

She was having sex with what she hunted. And having a bloody good time.

He looked up at hearing her laugh, looking slightly annoyed. She brushed it off quickly. “It’s nothing, really! Heh, keep on, please~.” She asked. Grabbing ahold of the bars behind her head, she hoisted her legs onto his shoulders and wrapped them gently around his head. “Please.” She begged.

Her head flew back against the bars, as far as they allowed, at least. The hunter’s moans filled the basement. Who knew who all was hearing her being claimed by this monster. This wonderfully hot monster man. 

She felt a long finger enter her core and lost all air in her lungs. One hand held onto a single bar, the other went to his hood and gripped it tightly. Oh my gods, she had never felt this good in her short life. This ecstasy, of sharing her body with another. Is this how it feels to be overcome with lust for blood? To give in to the beast? It was like her to question her own philosophy whilst being fucked by a monster, wasn’t it? 

His long finger began moving in and out, faster and faster, then another. The Hunter couldn’t keep up, and stiffened at feeling the knot in her stomach. She was so close she could taste it. This was the closest she would get to the cosmos, in this single, sweet release! 

Her vision went white, body shook on its foundations. Hot, sticky fluid spilled out onto his fingers. After the hard release, the hunter went limp, only held up by the snatcher’s body. He picked her up from his shoulders and held her close, one hand on her back and one under her rear. He laid her on the the floor gently, finding some of her tattered clothes to cover her naked form. She was already fast asleep, snoring lightly. The creature couldn’t help but smile at her. He would have to find her new garments, however. Most likely from a corpse, or another Hunter passing through.

After awakening, she would find new clothes waiting for her, slightly bloodstained, and would escape. And, most likely, forget which snatcher it was, but not the lovely sacking he had given her.


	2. Snatcher x F!Hunter (pt. 2)

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Oh boy, have I been working on this-and the other 60+ Bloodborne-related works in my phone's notes-for awhile. But it's finally finished, and I've already scolded myself for being indulgent and writing another part for this little pairing, don't worry. Hopefully I will have more stuff incoming in the next few months, so just keep watching out for more. In the meantime, treat yourself to a nice bath, and enjoy~.

This was lovely. Absolutely lovely. 

The hunter sank down into the warm bath water until it covered half of her neck. All the sore, overused muscles in her body cried out in release, even letting a small moan out herself. She let her head fall back onto the bath’s edge, her mouth forming a satisfied smile. 

“Where have you been all my life, you wonderful thing, you?” The hunter chuckled and kicked her feet until the breached the water’s surface, wiggling her bare toes.  
It wasn’t at all the ideal setting for bathing, then again nothing in Yahar’gul was ideal for anything. It was, truly, the thought that counted. One from her new ‘friend’. The girl smiled as she thought of the more-than-just-friendly snatcher. 

Apparently, her new lover had attempted to snatch up some new clothes for her, after her old ones had been-ahem-destroyed in their previous session. When he came back empty-handed, however, she had assured the pthumerian that she could make due with a sheet for now. But he just wasn’t having that, and so, instead, did something very nice for the hunter, in return. 

The house he’d drawn the bath, same as she’d woken up in, was a bit on the drafty side, but other sheets had been placed over the windows with broken hinges, barring the wind and slamming of shutters from disturbing her. This was fine. Even the small flame burning underneath the tub didn’t bother her. 

‘I would like some company, though.’ The hunter folded her arms over her chest and pouted. 

The door to the room creaked open, and the snatcher peeked his hooded head inside. Her face lit up. “Please, come in.” She said. ‘Speak of the devil.’ 

The tall creature stepped inside and shut the door quietly behind him. He turned back to the hunter and revealed what was under his arm: clean clothes. She ignored the slight blood stains that he was trying, and failing, to hide. She couldn’t believe it. 

The snatcher came closer to the bath and, boldly, the hunter raised her nude body out of the water and stood. Her wet arms went around his shoulders and she pushed herself up against his chest.

“You’ve been so good to me.” On her tip toes she placed a quick peck on his lips, then began trailing kisses from the corner of his mouth and down the curve of his neck. “Isn’t there anything I can do for you?” 

She had most definitely received plenty of pleasure from him, hours before, and repayment had been on her mind for the last few. But the pthumerian peoples’ anatomy was quite different than that of a human’s. That being said, there wasn’t exactly anything to ‘play with’ below his waist. 

The snatcher put his hands on her arms and urged her away from him. She tilted her head to the side. Had she done something wrong?

He was silently contemplating his next move. It had been awhile since the snatcher had even tried anything under the line of pleasuring himself. But, if it would make his hunter happy, then he would let her do what she wanted. 

From her upper arm one hand smoothed up and over her shoulder, up her neck, and over her reddened cheek. His long fingers then draped over and traced her swelling bottom lip, and intruded ever so slightly over the top. As he expected, the hunter took this as an invitation to pull the digit into her mouth and lightly suck on it.

Her tongue rolled over the slender digit, occasionally sucking on the tip of one finger as it retreated. Her eyes wandered, half lidded, up to her lover’s face. The creature was tense. She could see only where his jaw was clenched under cover of his hood, teeth barred as if he were holding back from something. From the way his other hand had a vice grip on her waist, she could tell it was a good sign.

The hunter, ‘going in for the kill’, pulled the fingers from her mouth slowly, and nibbled on the longest finger’s tip, eyes cast up and catching his. “Does this feel good?”

The pthumerian answered by grabbing her face and kissing the hunter hard. The two kissed until she had to haul her leg out of the bath water, using it to pull him closer to her, then he dove for her exposed neck. Underneath her chest she grabbed at his cloak and pulled it open to reveal more of his chest, just begging for her hands and mouth to be all over it.

However, the water that had splashed out onto the floor beneath them apparently got lonely, and so the snatcher soon found himself slipping and falling flat on his back, taking the hunter down with him all the way. Upon recovering from the sudden fall, the hunter found that her breasts had made their way up and into the snatcher’s face, effectively smothering him.

“Oh, sorry!” The woman pulled herself up and off of him. But the faint grin on his face told her that he hadn’t minded all that much. 

The taller creature opened his eyes after regaining his breath to a beautiful sight: his hunter, straddling him, her body bare and glistening with water droplets in the stray rays of moonlight intruding into the room. She saw this and grinned knowingly. “Like what you see, do you?” 

Her attention then went back to his chest, just underneath her groping fingers. She leaned down and kissed each of his pectoral muscles gently, then continued down his abdomen, pushing open the rest of his cloak. And although all of this was arousing the hunter, she just couldn’t stop feeling that empty void between his built legs.

Before she got too far down, large hands raised up her chin and fingers found their way back into her open mouth. The snatcher sat up slightly and watched as he worked his fingers around in her mouth this time, sometimes scraping against her teeth and going past her uvula. She tried her best not to gag, as she forced a half smile at one corner of her lips, seeing the pleasure in his dark eyes from her treatment. It was already a thrill to know she was making someone else feel good, but this increased even more when his other long arm reached back and groped her posterior. 

She moaned around the three phalanges in her mouth and pushed back against them. She took as much of them down her throat as she could, while the other hands’ fingers probed at her lower lips, parted them, and inserted themselves into her vagina. She arched her back and felt herself tighten around them, feeling his knuckles work in circles on the outside of her orifice. 

If this wasn’t heaven in the middle of hell, then the hunter didn’t know what it was. But she did expect that his fingers would soon meet each other in the middle of her body soon. 

 

It was late by the time the two finished. The hunter had counted at least three climaxes of her own, but still couldn’t tell if her partner had reached his peak. How was she supposed to know if he had cum or not? 

After she’d exhausted herself trying to find the evidence of this on the snatcher, he’d picked the tired woman and himself off the wet floor and taken her to bed. Not wanting to put her down onto the bed just yet, he had given her his cloak to dry off with, and so he was now very nude and lying out on the bed for her to gawk at. And he got to watch his hunter walk around in his clothes. She was so much shorter than him, it was effectively an oversized dress. One he would definitely have to wrestle away from her in the near future. 

As she walked around the bedroom, taking her sweet time with drying off, she stopped by one of the covered windows and moved the sheet slightly. The hunter looked up at the paleblood sky, over at herself in the vanity mirror, then back to the bed, and realized that this was the closest to normalcy she had experienced in a long time.

A gentle smile graced her lips. 'Yes, absolutely lovely.'


End file.
